lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tunisian Wasteland (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
'''The Tunisian Wasteland '''is a WWIII level in LEGO Dimensions. Walkthrough Section One: Raiders In a cutscene, C and R are purchased by Bill Gunther, who gets attacked by a raider, and found by Benjamin Shish. Head right. Destroy a mound of brown bricks to form a passage. Use the ramp and go through the valley until you reach a sand slide, from which Raiders will drop and attack you. Switch to Shish and use the Telekinesis on the escape pod to be able to go further. When you are in the next section, eliminate three Riders and use the loose bricks on the ground. Move the box so you can use it to jump up to the platform. You will reach the a huge desert vehicle. Destroy everything around to get studs and then use the bricks to build a grapple point at the back of the vehicle. Switch to Bill and use it, then switch to Shish and use Telekinesis on the vehicle's side so the young Gunther can grapple up. Use the lever and do the same thing with the upper platform. You will reach the top of the vehicle. Let both characters use the levers and you will see the door opening up down at the ground level. Jump down and stand below the pipe to get in. Section Two: Shop Tank Now you are inside the Sand Tank. Go forth until you reach a corridor with 5 valves on each side. Destroy the ladder that protect them and use Telekinesis on each of the valves. In the next room use the lever and you will see a container coming out of the conveyor belt. Place it in front of the entrance that obviously leads to R. You can take time to place boxes to open other door and get goodies - you can always get a new one by using the lever once more. When you free R, switch to him and use the panel on the wall, then use the elevator to go up. Press all eight buttons on the floor and then use both levers that appear. Use the turnstile to place the gadget over C's cage and use the panel to free him. Switch to him and use the panel on the next entrance. Once there, use Telekinesis to destroy all 4 pillars for the entrance. You are now free to leave. Section Three: To Benjamin's House! When you are at the large area with bogs in it, switch to C to activate the panel to the right. You will dry the first quagmire. Use the brown bricks to form a footbridge and use it to reach the second panel as C. Now you are free to go further. Kill the Raiders and switch to Shish to jump to the upper level. Now use Telekinesis on white bricks ahead to form a bridge. Jump up and shove the container down. Use its remains to build another bridge. Use it as C and use yet another panel. Go forth until you find a car. Use the bricks to build an engine for the vehicle and jump in it to ride to the right. Repair the lever in there and use it to form a bridge for the rest of the party. Now stand on four buttons in front of Benjamin's dwelling and you are done. In a cutscene, Shish explains to Bill about Telekinesis and Monks, and gives him his uncle's scimitar. Bill plays around with it, accidentally knocking over C. Credits * Image by ???. Category:WWIII Category:WWIII Levels Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Levels Category:Story Pack Levels